1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus which displays an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus such as a printer which records (prints) an image on a recording medium such as a printing paper is generally provided with a display (a display section) which is capable of displaying various information related to the image, and an operation panel which is operated by a user (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-35662 for example). Moreover, in such printer, normally, it is possible to display on the display an image of inputted image data, and further, when the user operates various types of buttons provided on the operation panel, it is possible to carry out on display an image changing process such as a changing of a display image and an enlargement and a reduction of the image.